Etéreo
by Carisse Rose
Summary: Tai diría que Mimi Tachikawa no está ni en su círculo de confianza, ni en su lista de llamadas habituales y mucho menos en sus pensamientos más recurrentes. Y aún así, su regreso a Odaiba pondrá todo eso de cabeza.
1. Prólogo: El inicio fue la llamada

_Disclaimer: Nada asociado al mundo de Digimon me pertenece._

 **Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola tú, quien quiera que seas! Muchas gracias por acabar en esta historia, ya sea por destino o azar (?) Nah, ahora hablando como siempre hago, venía pensando en esta historia dese hace _meses_. Al fin he podido escribir un capítulo, así que espero que los demás salgan más fácilmente, ya que tengo toda la trama cuidadosamente planeada, oh yeah.

Me gusta mucho esta pareja, no lo sé. Es como mi fetiche. Como suele ser mi tónica, el comienzo es lento, pero trataré (ya no prometo) actualizar seguido apenas acabe la semana de exámenes y, de paso, actualizar mi historia Takari que está llena de telarañas antes de que estren Adventure Tri. Nótese que en esta historia, al igual que en la anterior que mencioné, los protagonistas ya están más crecidos (Tai y Mimi apenas pasando los veinte, en este caso).

Solo me queda pedir que, en caso de no respaldar esta pareja, no me agarren a tomatazos en los comentarios ni similares, y que en caso de cualquier corrección, me dejen saber ya que estoy subiendo esto algo apurada y no lo he revisado. Y en caso de que les guste la historia, pues ¡eureka! Me sentiré muy bien con lo que escribí.

 _Disfruten._

* * *

 **Etéreo**  
— _Prólogo: El inicio fue la llamada_ —

Los ojos de Taichi estaban comenzando a cerrarse y parecía que, a cada oración que avanzaba, también lo hacía la fatiga. Fue en el punto donde su cabeza se estaba ladeando, preparado para caer en un sueño profundo, cuando su celular sonó y le provocó un sobresalto tan fuerte que el libro que tenía entre sus manos por poco se cae.

Era Sora quien lo llamaba.

—¿Sí? —respondió, en lo que parecía ser un estado de trance.

—¡Pero que voz! —Sora comenzó a reír, mientras Taichi trataba de despertarse completamente— ¿Estabas durmiendo?

—Trataba de estudiar. —Taichi dejó escapar un bostezo.

—Veo que te resultó muy bien.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Calma, nada serio. Solo quería pedirte un favor, en caso de que aún no te quedara demasiado por repasar—la voz de Sora era ahogada a ratos por otra de extraña procedencia, y Taichi notó que se trataba de los altoparlantes de un supermercado.

—¿Estás de compras? —Se había levantada de la cama, estirándose en caso de que el favor de Sora requiriera abandonar su aposento de la pereza.

—Sí, se presentó algo así como una situación inesperada. Y era eso de lo que te quería hablar.

—Dime.

—Mimi llega esta noche a Odaiba, quería saber si podías pasar a buscarla porque llega en una hora más al aeropuerto y no hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo. Yo estoy comprando porque se quedará en mi casa hasta que…

No sabía si era producto del cansancio, pero de repente todo eso pareció un exceso de información para su mente.

—¿Mimi? —Interrumpió, extrañado—. ¿Ya le dieron vacaciones?

—No exactamente…—el tono de voz de Sora cambió un poco, y ya podía imaginarla removiéndose con un poco de incomodidad.

—¿Le pasó algo? —Taichi, haciendo uso de su extensa imaginación, empezó a barajar un variado cúmulo de posibilidades.

—Nada grave, pero lo más probable es que se quede por un buen tiempo. Cuando la veas no le hagas preguntas sobre eso, por favor.

—Sora, así consigues preocupar a cualquiera—Mimi quizás no era tan cercana a él, pero, después de todo, tenían el mismo grupo de amigos y le importaba.

—Se fue de la universidad en la que estaba en Estados Unidos, no quise preguntarle mucho más porque la noté muy triste al teléfono—Taichi sonrió un poco al otro lado de la línea. _Sora, siempre actuando como una preocupada empedernida con todos_.

—De acuerdo, yo puedo ir a buscarla, no te preocupes.

* * *

El aeropuerto de Odaiba quedaba a unos treinta minutos de su casa, por lo que, poco después de la llamada de Sora, ya estaba listo para salir.

—¡Mamá! —vociferó desde el comedor del apartamento.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella desde su habitación, donde Taichi supuso que estaría mirando televisión.

—Voy a salir un momento, ¿vas a necesitar el auto?

—No, ¡ve con cuidado!

—¡Siempre lo hago! —contestó, confianzudo.

Estaba abriendo la puerta principal cuando Hikari salió apresuradamente del baño.

—¿Vas a salir, hermano?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Podrías dejarme en la casa de Takeru? —se acercó a él, colocando ojos suplicantes. Taichi rio al reconocer el método de extorsión de su hermana. —Vamos a ir al cine más tarde.

—¿Función nocturna? —le preguntó, arqueando las cejas con afán de molestarla. Hikari se ruborizó un poco y empezó a reprenderlo, solo consiguiendo aumentar las burlas de Taichi—. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero el tema es que yo voy saliendo _ahora_.

—Ya estoy lista—le informó, agarrando una chaqueta del colgador cercano a la entrada.

—¿Tienes que llegar muy puntual? Es solo que tengo que hacer un favor primero.

—¿Qué favor?

—Ir a buscar a Mimi al aeropuerto, me tomará un poco de tiempo, entonces…

—¡No hay problema! —Hikari parecía muy emocionada de repente, como si el propio Takeru acabara de cruzar la puerta—. ¡Quiero acompañarte a buscarla!

—De acuerdo, vámonos.

* * *

En el camino hacia el aeropuerto, Hikari comenzó a preguntarle sobre Mimi y los motivos de su regreso, un cuestionario para el que Taichi no tuvo más respuestas que lo que Sora se había limitado a decirle, "ni idea" o "no es asunto nuestro".

Ya cerca de su destino, Taichi tomó su teléfono, rogando tener el número de Mimi en su lista de contactos. Ciertamente, jamás la había llamado antes.

 _Bingo_. Marcó el número y aguardó.

—¿Taichi? —contestó una voz femenina que no había cambiado demasiado, notoriamente confundida.

—Hola—no sabía cómo reaccionar realmente—, ¿donde estás? —en ese instante, agradeció tener a Hikari acompañándolo, ya que no quería ni pensar en lo incómoda que habría sido la conversación forzada que hubiera tenido con Mimi de haber estado solamente los dos.

—Estoy retirando mi equipaje, salgo de aquí en unos cinco minutos.

—Nosotros también estamos cerca, así que no te pongas histérica si no nos ves—Sin saber el motivo, Taichi tenía fija la imagen de Mimi a los doce años.

—¿Con quién vas? —interrogó, con un tono que Taichi interpretó como demandante. _No, parece que no ha cambiado._

—Con Hikari—su hermana ya estaba a punto de quitarle el teléfono a esas alturas—, ¿quieres hablar con ella?

—¡Sí! —alejó instintivamente el teléfono de su oreja ante el grito emocionado que golpeó sus tímpanos.

Así, Hikari charló por teléfono animadamente durante lo poco que quedaba de trayecto. Estacionaron el auto en las cercanías y entraron al aeropuerto, que para esas horas tenía poca afluencia de público, por lo que resultó muy fácil vislumbrar a una muchacha de pelo castaño en compañía de sus cuatro _grandes_ maletas. Él entonces comprendió la conveniencia de que alguien pasara a recogerla.

Su hermana no tardó en correr hacia ella para abrazarla, y Mimi también sonrió mientras aguardaba su llegada. Aproximándose, Taichi la saludó moviendo la mano y ella lo imitó mientras aún sostenía a Hikari entre sus brazos.

Antes de haberlos visto, Taichi se había dado cuenta de algo.

Mimi Tachikawa tenía una expresión de angustia cubriendo su rostro.


	2. Capítulo 1: El miedo solo se transforma

**Nota de Autor:**

¿No les pasa que la inspiración les viene a altas horas de la madrugada? Pues, parece que a mi sí.

De antemano, gracias a todos los comentarios, follows y favoritos (L) Realmente su apoyo y críticas me motivan a querer continuar la historia, sé que este capítulo es corto pero bue, prefiero postearlo a que no postear nada. Y sé que avanzo a ritmo de tortuga, pero es parte de mis prácticas masoquistas (?)

Prometo que ya se resolverán las dudas, todo a su tiempo *mirada malévola y manipuladora de fondo*

De momento, disfruten este pequeño extracto que posteo. Mañana, cuando reviva (?), prometo que responderé cada review.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**  
— _El miedo solo se transforma_ —

—¡Sora, a comer!

—¡Voy! —gritó como respuesta la aludida, sin saber si realmente le habían escuchado debido al ruido del secador de pelo. Al sentir un aroma amortiguado llegando al cuarto de baño para ir a parar directamente a su nariz, fue cuando su apetito la obligó a apresurarse y limitarse a dejar las cosas por doquier con tal de ir a la cocina rápido.

 _Otra creación de Mimi_ , concluyó, a cada paso que daba mientras el olor aumentaba su intensidad y parecía envolver toda la casa de manera deliciosa.

Parecía ser dulce, pero probablemente no un postre. Su olfato no debía ser el sentido que tuviera más desarrollado, ya que sus conclusiones no rebasarían más allá de lo básico.

Lo primero que vio al dar la vuelta en el pasillo fue la figura de Mimi sosteniendo dos platos de sopa en sus manos, directo a la mesa del comedor. La señora Takenouchi no tardó en aparecer con platos y servicios en ambas manos, encogiéndose un poco:

—Le dije a Mimi que no era necesario, pero insistió tanto…

—¡Es lo mínimo! ¡Me están recibiendo!

Sora pudo imaginárselo: Mimi asaltando la cocina de un lugar a otro, obligando a su madre a que se limitara a quedarse sentada mientras la miraba y dándole a probar distintos sabores con una cuchara, ansiosa de escuchar opiniones e iluminándose cada vez que éstas resultaban positivas.

—Debes probar la sopa, Sora. Quedó estupenda—vio a Mimi por el rabillo del ojo, conteniendo una risita orgullosa.

—Veamos…—Sora esperó que Mimi pusiera el plato frente suyo, dejándola cara a cara con una mezcla de aspecto cremoso, decorada prolijamente al puro estilo Tachikawa— ¿De qué es?

—Sin preguntas hasta el final—le cortó, empujando un poco más el plato contra ella en un intento por apresurarla.

Como era de esperarse, estaba delicioso y Mimi no podía estar más contenta consigo misma. "Sopa de patatas dulces asadas con un agregado de…" y Sora ni siquiera supo qué era el otro ingrediente.

Mimi también se lució con el plato de fondo, rellenando champiñones a la plancha con alguna mezcla que contenía más cosas con nombres que Sora jamás había escuchado. Pero su madre y ella dejaban que Mimi hablara, que se perdiera en los detalles como siempre solía hacer, porque siempre era así, y eso parecía despejarla de todo.

Sobre todo cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Podrías quedarte aquí, Mimi—soltó en tono casual la madre de Sora, aunque esta captó la propuesta oculta en el comentario—. No me molestaría que siguieras haciendo tus experimentos en la cocina.

Mimi pinchó un champiñón, dejando el tenedor inmóvil entre sus dedos. Compuso su expresión para adoptar una sonrisa despreocupada.

—No es necesario, señora Takenouchi. Sora me va a acompañar a ver el departamento donde estaré hoy en la tarde.

—Mimi, cariño, no sería ningún problema que te quedes aquí—la miró con el tipo de ojos maternales que dejan inmune a cualquiera, por lo que Sora esperó que Mimi dijera que sí y que incluso llorara por la emoción.

Pese a eso, no hizo más que terminar su plato mientras replicaba:

—No es necesario, en serio. Estaré bien.

Sora se preguntó si se lo decía a su madre o si realmente intentaba convencerse.

* * *

—¿Estuvo intenso el cine? —preguntó, viendo a Hikari lanzando su copia de las llaves de la casa sobre la mesa. Su hermana, como siempre sucedía con todo lo asociado a Takeru, se ruborizó.

—Consíguete a alguien para ir y averígualo.

—Llegaste atrevida, ¿efecto Takaishi?—se mofó, esquivando un cojín lanzado directamente a su cabeza.

Se quedaron charlando hasta que Hikari se quedó absorta mirando una película que parecía fascinarle y que él no comprendió, por lo que decidió regresar a su habitación y encender su computadora.

Hora y media después de vídeos, unas cuantas partidas de un juego que era su vicio y una que otra ida al baño, Taichi acabó viendo fotos almacenadas en las carpetas más recónditas de sus archivos. Incluso había olvidado que algunas existían.

Unas cuantas eran familiares (donde la mayoría le dieron un poco de vergüenza ya que se infiltraban imágenes de una versión más pequeña de él exhibiéndose tal como había llegado al mundo), otras eran de los años de primaria, en muchas estaba con Hikari y en varias más aparecía Sora. Como si se infiltrara en cada uno de sus momentos.

Empezó a sopesar si fue bueno encontrarlas. Las miró con detenimiento, como si tratar de reconocer a las dos personas que aparecían al otro lado de la pantalla. Cavilando sobre sentimientos que parecían estar molestándolo desde hacía unas cuantas semanas.

Seguía mirando a esas personas, y se preguntaba si era posible que sentimientos que tuvo tantos años atrás lograsen abrirse paso hasta dar de lleno con su presente. La barrera que se había obligado a construir, firme y resolutiva, tan impecable hasta entonces, parecía presentar las primeras grietas.

Sus dedos se tamborileaban sobre las teclas, inquietos. Casi inconscientemente, abrió un documento en blanco y comenzó a redactar, como un cuerpo inerte guiado por un sendero gracias a algo superior.

 _Querida Sora…_

Mientras escribía, no dejaba de pensar en varias cosas. Primordialmente, que nadie jamás sabría de la existencia de esa carta. Aún sin saber para qué la escribía, sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Nunca la enviaría, jamás querría cometer una deslealtad tan grande hacia Yamato pasándole a su novia una misiva de esa calaña, y mucho menos querría poner a Sora en aprietos vía poner en riesgo la amistad que tenían desde hace tanto tiempo.

Taichi se quedó mirando la carta, ya terminada.

Y rogaba para que esos sentimientos que parecían emerger volvieran a ahogarse en sus entrañas.

* * *

Veía la habitación en penumbra, junto con las formas sombrías de los objetos dibujándose con algo de difuminado. Mimi volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas, cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarse en estar quieta.

—¿Mimi? —la llamó una voz en la oscuridad.

—¿Aún estás despierta? —inquirió en un susurro, girándose para mirar hacia la cama de Sora.

—Quiero seguir tu ritmo.

—Perdona, no era mi intención…

—Descuida—la tranquilizó—. Oye, Mimi…

No respondió. Quizás ya no podía seguir evitando los interrogatorios.

—¿De verdad no prefieres quedarte aquí?

—Estaré bien, Sora. Me acostumbraré—lo último sonó como una duda.

—Pero tú odias dormir en un lugar donde estés sola—pudo imaginar a Sora, mirándola a través de la oscuridad con la preocupación marcada en su ceño fruncido.

—Como dije, me acostumbraré—empezó a concentrarse en su respiración, tratando de mitigar la inquietud que volvía ante la mención del tema.

—Tu apartamento es bonito. Falta tu toque y será todo un hogar.

—Sí, espero—murmuró bajito, sin hacer más esfuerzos por disimular.

Se extendió el silencio. Mimi esperaba que Sora se hubiese quedado dormida, y cuando deseaba que lo mismo le pasara a ella, volvió a escuchar una voz soñolienta.

—¿Mimi?

—¿Sí? —sus ojos parecían arder y estaba incomodándole.

—Tienes razón. Todo va a estar bien.

Quiso abrazar a Sora. Abrazarla y hablarle sobre sus berrinches y miedos infantiles, y llorar para que la reconfortara porque nadie más parecía querer hacerlo. En vez de eso, se limitó a derramar unas pocas lágrimas sobre la almohada para luego apartarlas con brusquedad y tratar de dormirse de una vez por todas.


	3. Capítulo 2: Puertas de metal

**Nota de Autor:** Al fin ha llegado este momento. Al fin, después de más de un año, puedo subir la continuación de esta historia. No quería que fuese forzado, quería que fuera en el momento en que simplemente la inspiración acudiera a mí. Ya ven que tardó pero, eventualmente, llegó. A todas las personas que vean este capítulo y que han esperado desde el 2015, les doy gracias por su infinita paciencia, sus comentarios y el apoyo que recibió la historia (no lo esperaba, pero vaya que me ha hecho feliz). A los nuevos lectores, espero que logren sumergirse en la historia. Como redención (?) he escrito las 4000 palabras que, espero, les den un buen rato y una continuación satisfactoria para todo lo que vendrá.

Y nuevamente, gracias. Por leer, por comentar, por los favoritos. _Por todo._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**  
 _—Puertas de metal—_

—Debería ir aquí, de esa forma queda más espacio en la sala.

Mimi asintió y se colocó a un lado del sofá, Sora se puso en el otro extremo y ambas levantaron hasta posicionarlo en el lugar indicado. Ambas se dejaron caer sobre este, agotadas, pero satisfechas con el resultado final.

—Está precioso. Si me lo ofrecieran, lo compraría—comentó Sora, entregándole una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Gracias por ayudarme. Todo esto hubiera sido una locura sin ti.

—Para eso estoy—Sora sacó su celular para ver la hora. Podía quedarse cinco minutos más, pero dejar a Mimi sola… era algo que no le gustaba nada.

Ella pareció captar la preocupación en su expresión.

—Sora, voy a estar bien. No voy a permitir que pierdas un día de trabajo en el taller por mi culpa—Mimi se sentía extrañamente tranquila, quizás porque aún no asimilaba la extrañeza de las circunstancias, aún parecían demasiado ajenas a ella.

—No me importaría faltar un día…

—Sora, basta—le cortó—. Ya ayudaste demasiado.

—¿Ya llegaron todas las cosas de Estados Unidos? —preguntó con cautela.

—Sí, ya está todo—miró con ojos vacíos lo que sería su nuevo hogar, pensando que los muebles realmente no calzaban en ninguna parte. Sentía que nada de eso debería estar ahí.

—¿Cuándo llegan tus padres? —Sora se sentía entrometida, pero si quería distraer a Mimi, debía planificarse con minuciosidad.

—En cuatro días. Papá está esperando la renovación del pasaporte de mamá, ya debería estar listo este jueves.

Hubo un silencio desolador por unos cuantos segundos, y Sora trató de pensar en algo que la distrajera y que no sonara como una estupidez.

—Podríamos salir una noche. Nosotras, con Hikari. Le encantará la idea.

—No sé…—Mimi observó sus manos, desganada—Tal vez no sea el alma de la fiesta ni la mejor compañía del mundo en estos momentos.

—Nos preocupamos por ti, lo sabes.

Cada vez que Sora la miraba de esa manera conciliadora y utilizaba su voz maternal, a Mimi le entraban ganas de llorar. No quería hablar, no estaba lista aún.

—Debes irte—trató de sonreír para disimular su pena repentina—, tienes mucho que diseñar.

Sora suspiró y comenzó a revisar su bolso.

—¿Cuándo empiezas en el nuevo trabajo?

—Mañana—respondió Mimi, algo cohibida.

—¡¿Mañana?! —exclamó Sora, dejando el bolso de lado—. Pero es demasiado pronto, ¿no quieres descansar antes de que lleguen tus padres?

—No, creo que mientras antes empiece mejor será—como forma de acabar esa incómoda conversación, Mimi se levantó para buscar las llaves de la entrada principal del edificio.

Sora la siguió con la mirada, inquieta ante de la perspectiva de dejar a Mimi sola en ese lugar, durante tantos días. Mientras salían del departamento, le preguntó varias veces si no quería volver a quedarse con ella, si no prefería posponer sus turnos hasta dentro de la próxima semana, si no quería salir y beber algo una de esas noches.

A todo respondió que no.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Mimi tenía la cabeza pegada a la ventana del autobús. Había dormido muy mal, entre el llanto y la intranquilidad, y tenías las ojeras más marcadas que de costumbre. Sacó un espejo de su bolso y el corrector en un esfuerzo por verse más presentable para el trabajo. Al mirar al lado opuesto de asientos, notó que estaban pasando cerca de un lugar que identificó como el barrio donde vivió, antes de irse a otro continente muy lejano. Fue como contemplar un fantasma, acompañado de todos sus recuerdos, y Mimi prosiguió en su intento por ocultar el desvelo.

El centro comercial de la ciudad había seguido expandiéndose durante los dos años que pasó sin pisar Japón, dando como resultado un piso agregado y nuevas tiendas que llegaron a reemplazar las viejas. Demoró poco en encontrar la tienda de cosméticos a la que se dirigía, ubicada en el segundo piso al lado de una pequeña pastelería.

Eran las diez de la mañana, el centro comercial apenas estaba despertando y una chica (futura compañera de trabajo, asumió Mimi) batallaba con la puerta de metal del local.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

La miró y le sonrió, luciendo aliviada.

—Por favor, todavía no arreglan esta porquería.

No era que Mimi tuviera precisamente una fuerza sobrehumana, pero al menos, entre las dos, lograron levantar la puerta metálica después de unos cuantos intentos.

La chica sacó una botella de agua y se la ofreció.

—¿La nueva, verdad? —de alguna forma, le intimidó la forma confianzuda en que se dirigía e ella.

—Sí. Me llamo Mimi—contestó, aceptando la botella de agua y limpiándola después de darle un sorbo.

—Y yo Narumi. Te voy a enseñar cómo funcionan las cosas aquí antes de que lleguen las pesadillas y…—la miró de pies a cabeza, como pensando en algo— ¡Ah, claro! Te tengo que pasar el uniforme que tenemos que usar. Demasiado ejecutivo si es que me lo preguntas, pero a ti se te verá bien.

Mimi se había olvidado por un momento de su tristeza, ya que Narumi la estaba tirando de la manga de la chaqueta para que la siguiera. De alguna manera, le agradaba. Parecía ser amistosa y pensar que las demás personas con las que trabajaría serían así le dio algo de alivio.

Quizás el trabajo no sería tan malo, después de todo.

* * *

Pero se había equivocado.

Media hora después, llegaron las otras dos chicas con las que le tocaba trabajar, y entendió que Narumi se refería a ellas cuando hablaba de _las pesadillas_. No a los clientes.

Cuando trató de presentarse, una de ellas contuvo la risa de forma poco disimulada porque su acento le parecía chistoso, o eso le explicó Narumi. A la otra parecía faltarle filtro, ya que no tardó en comentarle a Mimi que sus puntas estaban secas y que se le veían las ojeras.

Y, para rematar, Narumi le dijo que solo le quedaban dos días ahí porque se iba a un intercambio.

Mimi quiso disimular la desilusión y lidiar con ella en el resto del día que le quedaba por delante. Sus pensamientos tendían a cruzar el océano e irse a América, entonces agradecía que apareciera algún cliente nuevo para distraerla y, en caso de no haberlo, intentaba hablar con Narumi (ya que las otras dos parecían una mafia inaccesible) o se dedicaba a juguetear con las muestras de los escaparates.

La hora del almuerzo la resultó muy solitaria, ya que la única compañera que pudo haber tenido solo tenía turno en la mañana y se marchaba rápidamente para organizar sus cosas para el viaje.

Mimi agradecía repetidamente en su fuero interno haber llevado su teléfono. Debía permanecer allí hasta la hora de cierre, a eso de las nueve de la noche, y prefería ver publicaciones inútiles en las redes sociales antes que tratar de interactuar con sus otras dos colegas. La hora punta, cuando la mayor cantidad de gente iba ya que salían del trabajo, fue su deleite. Era ir de un lugar a otro intentando ayudar, y parecía tener un encanto innato al tratar con los demás. Casi había olvidado que lo tenía.

Las horas pasaron, y debía cuidar la batería del celular, por lo que tenía que buscar otro medio de entretención. Mimi comenzó a observar a la gente pasar, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña al ver parejas de todas las edades, familias completas y grupos de amigos que parecían absortos en sus asuntos. No se dio cuenta del momento en que volvió a pensar en su familia, allá en Estados Unidos. Imaginó a su padre en el sofá, junto a su madre, abrazados y mirando alguna película de comedia romántica porque esas eran las que le gustaban a su madre. Él fingiría que la miraba para hacerla feliz.

Haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz.

Mimi apretó los labios para volver a la realidad y esperar que los ojos dejaran de escocerle. Había alcanzado a detener las lágrimas y no se podía permitir derramarlas. No ahí.

Volvió su vista a las personas que paseaban afuera, y se concentró en dos amigos que charlaban y estaban a varios pasos de la puerta. Un chico y una chica. Él tenía el pelo castaño más despeinado que había visto en su vida… Y lo reconoció.

Casi saltó de la silla. La muchacha que acompañaba a Taichi le señaló la tienda y ambos se dispusieron a entrar.

Mimi, repentinamente, sintió que el corazón le latió con fuerza. Se acercó para cumplir con su labor y a él se le abrieron mucho los ojos al verla.

—¿Mimi? —dijo, sin molestarse en ocultar la sorpresa. Ella sintió que se ruborizaba.

—¿Tu amiga? —preguntó su acompañante, luciendo extrañada.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? —se apresuró en preguntar Mimi, tratando de disimular la rareza de la situación.

La amiga de Taichi le agradeció su amabilidad, pero le explicó que solo iba a hacer un cambio de producto porque el delineador que había comprado estaba seco. Se fue directamente a la caja y los dejó a ambos ahí.

—¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

Era extraño, pero Mimi tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sentir torpe, inseguro sobre qué decir.

—Empecé hoy, así que poco tiempo—sonrió un poco, agradecida de poder ver una cara familiar en todo ese día aunque solo se tratara de un amigo de la infancia.

—¿Y cómo lo llevas, va bien?

La pequeña dicha de Mimi se esfumó y miró el suelo, buscando alguna respuesta. A Taichi le entró el pánico, porque notó ese cambio de expresión y temió haberse comportado de forma inapropiada. Nunca se daba cuenta del instante en que decía algo indebido, Hikari siempre le aseguraba que le faltaba tacto y que tenía que trabajar en eso.

Para su fortuna, Mimi volvió a una expresión tranquila y respondió:

—Es lo que hay, de momento.

De pronto, se removió algo en su interior al verla tan triste, al saber que llevaba días así. Por lo que su impulsividad no le dejó pensar en lo que dijo después.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

—No…No lo sé—Mimi se encogió de hombros, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Vendré a verte otro día, estudio cerca de aquí—Mimi lo miró, algo atónita, y esta vez fue él quien sintió calor subiendo por todo su rostro, lo que lo hizo comenzar a escupir palabras—. Si no te molesta, claro, entiendo que tienes mucho que hacer…

—Eso me gustaría mucho.

Taichi se cohibió ante su mirada conmovida, y pensaba en cómo reaccionar en caso de que ella lo abrazara. No pasó eso, y en su lugar, Mimi le explicó sus horarios y le dijo que podía verla a la hora de su almuerzo o, eventualmente, al cierre de su turno, y que no dudara en ir con Hikari, Sora, o algún otro de sus conocidos.

La amiga de Taichi cambió su producto y ambos se marcharon, él volviendo a recordarle que se verían de nuevo.

Y esa pequeña promesa logró darle un poco de alegría a Mimi.

* * *

 **(21:00) Taichi:** Vi a Mimi hoy.

 **(21:04) Sora:** ¿Cómo estaba? No responde al teléfono.

 **(21:06) Taichi:** Se veía cansada y triste. Distinta de la Mimi que recordaba.

Sora dejó su mensaje en visto y Taichi comenzó a inquietarse. Primero, porque odiaba quedarse con curiosidad, y todo el misticismo en torno al tema de Mimi estaba comenzando a alterarle un poco los nervios a él. Y segundo, porque podía apostar a que Sora sabía lo que estaba pasando y no quería decirle. Tal vez porque pensaba que no era necesario entrar en detalles, tal vez porque pensaba que no le importaba o, tal vez, porque había hecho alguna especie de pacto de sangre con Mimi. Pero Taichi odiaba sentir el peso de ese secreto.

Así que decidió hacer uso de su falta de sutileza.

 **(21:10) Taichi:** Sora, ¿por qué Mimi volvió a Odaiba?

 **(21:11) Sora:** ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

 _Primera evasiva._

 **(21:12) Taichi:** Porque me interesa saber.

 **(21:12) Sora:** Me sorprende que te sientas tan curioso por este tema.

 **(21:13) Taichi:** ¿Por…?

 **(21:14) Sora:** Siempre decías que la persona con la que más habías perdido contacto desde que nos graduamos fue con ella.

 _Segunda estrategia, hacerte sentir como un entrometido._

 **(21:15) Taichi:** Bueno, ahora volví a hablar con ella.

 **(21:15) Sora:** Entonces ten paciencia, ella te lo explicará.

 **(21:16) Taichi:** Yo no tengo paciencia.

 **(21:16) Sora:** Pues tendrás que practicarla.

Siguió insistiendo, mientras la única respuesta que Sora tecleó por los siguientes cinco minutos fue _No te voy a decir_.

 **(21:22) Taichi:** Sora, no te vas a ir al infierno o algo así por decírmelo.

 **(21:22) Sora:** Es que no me corresponde decírtelo.

 **(21:23) Taichi:** Le dije a Mimi que uno de estos días me daría una vuelta por su trabajo, quizás con Hikari o contigo.

 **(21:24) Sora:** ¿De verdad?

 **(21:24) Taichi:** ¿No me crees?

 **(21:25) Sora:** Sí, es solo que me parece algo muy tierno de tu parte, Taichi.

 **(21:25) Taichi:** ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

 **(21:26) Sora:** Que a veces puedes ser un bruto.

Pudo imaginar la risa de Sora y, a pesar de la vergüenza, sonrió. Sora reía solo en ciertos momentos precisos, pero disfrutaba escuchándola. Aunque fuera de manera imaginaria.

 **(21:27) Sora:** Pero fue un lindo gesto, Taichi. Te felicito.

 **(21:28) Taichi:** Por eso necesito que me digas qué está pasando. Si uno de estos días voy contigo o con Hikari, debo tratar de entender cómo se siente, ¿cierto?

 **(21:29) Sora:** ¿Qué le hiciste al verdadero Taichi?

 **(21:29) Taichi:** Já, divertida. Está en un momento de madurez. Ahora dime.

Mensaje visto. Volvió a impacientarse.

 **(21:30) Taichi:** Sora…

 **(21:30) Sora:** Taichi, debes ser muy discreto. No se te ocurra preguntarle sobre esto, no a menos que ella misma lo comparta contigo. Si me entero que la ofendiste o que no supiste ser delicado voy a ir a una de tus prácticas de fútbol de la universidad y te partiré una pierna.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

 **(21:31) Taichi:** Está bien.

* * *

—Tuve problemas con el pasaporte de tu mamá.

Mimi sintió que el corazón se le apretaba.

—¿Qué tan serio?

—Tuve que cambiar todos los planes. Vamos a tardar una semana más, o eso espero—podía darse cuenta de la presión que su padre tenía sobre los hombros solo al escuchar su voz extenuada.

—¿Esperas? —Mimi estaba frustrada, y lo dejó en evidencia.

—Estuve dos horas tratando de arreglar este problema, Mimi—su padre comenzaba a enojarse, y ella estaba preparándose para una pelea telefónica. Iba a contestar, hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre como un susurro.

—Ven, dame el teléfono.

Unos segundos después, la persona al otro lado de la línea había cambiado.

—Hola, cariño.

—Hola, mamá—se sintió algo avergonzada por haber estado a punto de armar una escena. Olvidaba que su madre no necesitaba cosas así en esos precisos momentos de su vida.

—Escúchame, mantén la calma—le pidió con amabilidad—. Nos veremos la próxima semana, te lo prometo. Presiento que este pequeño problemita se va a solucionar antes de lo que esperamos.

—Si tú lo dices—respondió, con desgano.

—Estoy segura—trató de infundirle ánimo, al tiempo que Mimi escuchaba por el teléfono un sonido similar a una puerta cerrándose—. Quiero pedirte algo.

Aguardó, consciente de que volvía a ponerse triste.

—Intenta no ser tan dura con tu papá. No lo está pasando muy bien, y no quiero que se dificulten más las cosas, porque ya sé que tú también has tenido que lidiar con mucho.

—Quiero ayudar…

—Lo sé—la cortó—, pero no quiero que te pierdas momentos felices en esta etapa de tu vida por mi culpa.

—Mamá…

—Abusaré de mi posición y te pediré algo más.

—Y dicen que yo soy la codiciosa—intentó bromear, en un esfuerzo por no ponerse a llorar.

—Que no dejes de lado tu vida. Si estoy allá y veo que no sales, o si noto que te estás aislando de tus amigos, me voy a enfadar, ¿entiendes?

Sintió ganas de contarle que pensar en el trabajo la deprimía, que las personas no eran muy amables ahí y que, a pesar de que deseaba salir con Sora y los demás, pensar en la situación de una de las personas que más amaba en su vida no le permitía tener un auténtico momento de felicidad.

Pero en lugar de decirle eso, prefirió una frase que no alterara su calma.

—Prometo que no va a pasar eso, mamá.

* * *

El viernes trajo caos a la rutina de Mimi. El comienzo del fin de semana se hacía notar con el aumento de clientela a partir de cierta hora, lo que la obligó a ir de un lado a otro tratando de ser atenta, amable y servicial, algo que le estaba resultando un tanto difícil debido a la llamada de la noche anterior. El hecho de que las otras dos compañeras que tenía no mostraran la misma disposición que ella no le estaba ayudando.

Pese a ello, compuso su mejor cara para el resto de la tarde que se le venía encima. No recordaba la última vez que deseó con tantas ganas irse a su casa.

* * *

Taichi se incorporó sobre su silla cuando escuchó a Hikari en la cocina. Ella lo miró burlonamente antes de concentrarse en el contenido del refrigerador.

—No sirves para estudiar los viernes.

—Estaba estudiando—contestó, acomodando los apuntes sobre la mesa.

—¿Con los ojos cerrados? —preguntó incrédula.

—Un nuevo método revolucionario europeo, no lo conoces—dijo, y remató con un bostezo.

Su hermana se sentó a su lado mientras comía yogur de fresa.

—Creo que es buena idea que salgas.

—¿Y con quién?

—¿Sora? ¿Yamato? —sugirió inocentemente.

—Están celebrando su aniversario—Taichi sintió algo extraño revoloteando por su mente, como un zumbido incómodo—, nadie de nuestro grupo está aquí y no creo que mis amigos quieran salir, por el examen del lunes. Creo que dormiré un rato—sentenció.

Hikari pareció tremendamente ofendida de un segundo a otro.

—Mimi no es invisible—le reprendió.

Taichi se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—Cierto, lo olvidé—se disculpó, rememorando su última conversación con Sora—. No me acostumbro al hecho de que esté en Japón.

—Podrías salir con ella—ante la expresión confundida de él, se apresuró a explicarse—. No así. Como amigos, siento que le vendría bien despejarse porque ha estado muy triste desde que regresó.

Taichi comenzó a preguntarse si Hikari sabía lo que había pasado. Ante el temor de meter la pata, optó por no mencionarlo y meditar la propuesta de su hermana. Luego de un momento, no le pareció una idea del todo disparatada.

—Tú eres mejor animando a la gente que yo. Acompáñame—le pidió. Lo cierto es que quería que Hikari lo acompañara para que fuera ella quien pusiera la cuota necesaria de conversación, ya que todavía no se sentía muy confiado al lado de Mimi.

—No puedo. Voy de viaje con Takeru y su madre, vienen por mí a las diez.

Taichi volvió a considerarlo. Tal vez no fuera buena idea.

—Pero ve—lo alentó Hikari, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos—, aunque solo sea por una hora o dos.

—No sé de qué hablar con Mimi…—confesó.

—Cuéntale sobre lo que ha pasado en Japón. Pregúntale por su vida en Estados Unidos. No es tan difícil, Taichi, y no deberías preocuparte porque tampoco te cuesta demasiado hablar con las personas.

Siguió meditándolo, mientras dirigía su mirada al reloj de la pared. Mimi salía de su turno en cuarenta minutos más, lo que le daba un buen tiempo para llegar al centro comercial…

—Sólo ve—insistió ella.

* * *

El turno de Mimi se vio arruinado en el momento en que una clienta fue a demandar un cambio de base de maquillaje. No se dio cuenta hasta que notó que algunas clientes comenzaron a voltearse para ver la escena en la caja.

—No entiendo por qué es tan difícil que lo hagan—reclamaba una señora de cincuenta y pocos años, estimó Mimi, la cual comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—No podemos, señora. Esto se descuenta de nuestras comisiones y no quiso nuestra ayuda ayer—replicó de forma implacable la compañera de Mimi.

Trató de no prestar atención al asunto y siguió en lo suyo. Sin embargo, la discusión se alargó por unos minutos e incluso ella misma sentía que perdía la paciencia. Todas las excusas de Saori, la chica a cargo de la caja, le comenzaban a sonar a mala disposición. Volviendo a la impulsividad que la había caracterizado siempre, Mimi se encontró a si misma al lado de la señora e interrumpiéndola en medio de un nuevo alegato.

—Descuide, yo le ayudo a elegir un nuevo tono para que la cambie—acto siguiente, Mimi le quitó la susodicha base de entre las manos y le sonrió.

—Por fin alguien amable en esta tienda—comentó la señora, con un notorio desdén hacia Saori.

A medida que Mimi se alejaba de la caja, sentía un par de ojos fulminando su espalda. Comenzó a pensar que se había metido en un problema, que tuvo que pensar bien las cosas y que no podía hacer lo que quisiera en ese lugar. Ya era tarde para que se lamentara, pero aun así los nervios la comenzaron a carcomer.

La consecuencia de su acto se dejó relucir al momento de cerrar la tienda, cuando Saori dejó el candado y la llave sobre un estante con un estruendo sonoro y empezó a marcharse con su otra colega.

—Tú cierras hoy, por entrometida—espetó, alejándose de ahí sin siquiera mirarla.

Pasó tan rápido que Mimi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de idear una respuesta. Se quedó parada por unos instantes, asimilando el día que había tenido y se sintió cansada de un golpe. Suspiró, intentando componerse, para tomar ambas cosas con una rabia súbita y cerrar de una maldita vez para poder irse a su casa.

El obstáculo que no había visualizado en el proceso era la puerta de metal de la tienda. La estúpida puerta de metal que Narumi le había mencionado en su primer día. Trató con una mano, hasta que acabó batallando con ambas en un patético intento por bajarla. Las tiendas alrededor suyo cerraban antes, por lo que no había nadie cerca para ayudarle, algo que no ayudó en lo absoluto con su humor.

Pudo jurar que ya llevaba más de cinco minutos intentando mover la condenada puerta. La había movido unos pocos centímetros, pero había bajado solo hasta la mitad de la entrada principal. No sabía si era el mundo desquitándose con ella, pero ese día parecía que la estructura metálica se había quedado atascada.

La frustración no tardó en aparecer, haciendo que Mimi detuviera sus patéticos esfuerzos y comenzara a pensar en la llegada a casa con las manos detenidas sobre el metal. Nadie iba a estar ahí para recibirla, para darle un simple abrazo, para escucharla quejarse o para prepararle una taza de chocolate caliente, tal como hacía su madre cuando la notaba triste.

Unas cuantas lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro cuando escuchó una voz que la sacó de su trance.

—¿Mimi?

Se volteó para encontrarse con Taichi. La llamó de forma cautelosa, y cuando la pudo ver bien pareció llenarse de inquietudes.

—Taichi... —intentó saludar, solo para romper en un llanto desconsolado.

De todas las charlas que tuvo con él en algún punto de la vida, recordaba especialmente aquella donde le contó la desesperación que había sentido cuando vio llorar a Sora una vez y no supo qué hacer al respecto.

Así que definitivamente no esperaba el abrazo que le dio a los cuantos segundos de quebrarse.

Mimi lo apretó con fuerza. Había un cierto sentimiento de protección que le daba ese abrazo y que no quería dejar ir.

Taichi la soltó para dirigirse a la puerta de metal y terminar de bajarla, tras unos forcejeos violentos. Ella empezó a limpiarse todas las lágrimas que tenía esparcidas por doquier, avergonzada de mirarlo por el momento de debilidad que había tenido.

Él recordó la plática que había tenido con Hikari y sintió que estaba por hacer algo correcto.

—¿Quieres ir a alguna parte?

Con los ojos llorosos, Mimi le sonrió.


End file.
